1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painted golf ball and a process for preparing the same, more particularly to a golf ball having a paint film using an environment-friendly aqueous paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf ball has a paint film on the surface of the golf ball body. The paint film is formed to prevent the deterioration of the golf ball body due to the exposure of the sun light and the weather, as well as to impart a gloss to the golf ball body, thereby improving the appearance thereof.
It is required for the paint film to have adhesion against the impact, since the golf ball is repeatedly used and hit. Especially, since hitting the golf ball deforms the golf ball body, the paint film is likely to peel off in the case that the paint film covering the golf ball body does not follow the deformation of the golf ball body. In recent years, it has been expected to reduce the usage of the solvent-borne paint in view of the environmental problems, and an aqueous paint has been studied to replace the solvent-borne paint used for the golf ball. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H08-71177 discloses a golf ball where an aqueous polyurethane dispersion having a carboxyl group crosslinked with a carbodiimide compound is painted. Japanese utility publication No. H02-11095 discloses a golf ball where a high molecular weight of an aqueous polyurethane dispersion is coated.